Blizzard of Hope
by Luna Midi
Summary: '68, the year when everything went wrong, Jack and Bunny had a huge fight and Jack left. Years later Jack was chosen as a Guardian but he always carried a secret, a secret so big that no one could know. AU, pairing(s): JackRabbit
1. Chapter 1

**_Just going to say this once- I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS NOR DO I MAKE ANYTHING OFF OF THIS! Please R &R and to any who love to flame brightly please do not spam me with those, I have multiple fics on going so I am bound to make some spelling mistakes._**

 ** _I am open to having a beta so if you would like to beta any of my stories that I haven't given away due to adoption please feel free to_** ** _message me._**

 ** _~Luna Midi_**

Prologue- Blizzard of Desolation:

 **Time Period: 1768**

Jack ran as fast as he could, the winds howling around him and flaying anything on aboveground with icy, spiky tendrils. Blue eyes darted around frantically as puffy red skin became more irritated, Jack eventually stopped under a sturdy willow tree from the merciless wind and snow. Breaths slowing down as the heart stopped pumping so fast while their owner leant against the tree and swiped at his eyes, trying (and failing) to remove any evidence of their previous actions.

" I'm sorry Bunny," Jack whispered.

" Really?" asked an angry voice.

Startled, Jack bolted upright only to come face to face with an irate Pooka that had no sense of personal space. Aster's blue eyes seemed to be like frozen fire, they burned with anger and hate; Jack's heart cracked a little at that.

" You knew how important this day was to me, why did you ruin it?" he asked growling.

" I-I didn't," Jack replied fearfully.

" LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T," Aster roared slamming Jack up against the tree he was previously leaning against.

" ITS TRUE," Jack screamed.

Aster took a swing at Jack, one hard fist collided with the soft skin of Jack's left eye; this action seemed to break the proverbial dam wall for a flood of flurried beatings followed in quick succession over the next half hour. All the while Jack curled into a ball, shielding his vulnerable stomach. After fifteen minutes Bunny grew tired with the unresponsive spirit and opened up a hole and dropped into it leaving behind the broken form of his once-lover.

" I'm sorry," Jack whispered so softly that only he could barely hear the words.

Heaving himself up Jack cradled his slightly swelled stomach and rode the Wind to his lake, setting him down gently the Wind caressed his silver locks as Jack hobbled to the hidden cave in the rock face of the cliff. Grabbing the first aid kit Jack turned to the only mirror in the one room cave and tended to the wounds and injuries inflicted by Bunny, once done he hobbled to the bed and lay down. Curling into a ball Jack shielded his tummy from the cold wind blowing into the cave every now and again.

" I'm sorry Daddy had to be a bastard today but don't worry we don't need him, I all need is you babies," Jack whispered stroking his tummy.

~~~~~~~~JF~~~~~~~~JF~~~~~~~~JF~~~~~~~~

Six months after the blizzard found Jack waddling down a street in the town of Burgess looking for thing to 'borrow' for his babies' upcoming birth. The eighth month pregnant spirit gently flew into a store and snuck a few baby bottles, clothes, blankets and nappies into a bag before flying quickly out of the town. Later that evening after cooking himself dinner Jack felt the babies shift lower in his abdomen and quickly waddled to the birthing room he had the Wind carve into the right wall of the cave, laying the stuff he needed out Jack called the Wind to come to him just as his water broke; taking on her spirit form Kalani (the Wind) immediately took charge of helping Jack through the birthing process. Thirty-six exhausting hours later Jack was the proud Mama of three little babies, two boys and a little girl. Jack named his firstborn son Samir Jackson Frost, his second son Arius Everest Frost and his only daughter Araceli Kalani Frost. All three had their Mums silver-white hair and skin tone but Bunny's eyes.

" They will be beautiful Jack," Kalani whispered as she fed Arius while Jack fed Araceli.

" I know, I just hope that I won't fail too badly with raising them," Jack answered softly eyes gazing lovingly down at his baby girl.

Kalani smiled and gently burped Arius before setting him down on one side of the large cot and picking up Samir. Ten minutes later all three babies were asleep after being fed and Kalani helped Jack bathe and dress in comfy nightclothes.

" Will you help me with them?" Jack asked as Kalani pulled the covers up.

" Of course Jack, I love the little tykes already," Kalani replied briefly hugging the male spirit before leaving the cave and shifting to her other form.

Jack's lips twitched up into a smile as his closed his thoughts on his little angels.


	2. Author AN

**Hey guys Luna Midi here,**

 **I'm sorry to say that due to both my computers being out of commission my stories will not be updated for a fortnight (two weeks). Please don't get angry, Murphy obviously couldn't let me go without my own share of drama. I love you guys and the amazing support you have for an author that doesn't stick to an update schedule to which I will make one now that I'm free from school.**

 **If anyone has any ideas for the fics please let me know. I am looking for a beta as my previous one wasd lost to the everyday life of a student.**

 **Thanks for sticking with this author and much love,**

 **~Luna Midi**


End file.
